Across the Seven Seas
by MoonlightMasquerading
Summary: Anamaria's been caught, and James Norrington is determined to use her capture as a way of capturing Jack as well. Can Jack get there before Ana hangs? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Anamaria was depressed. Her ship had been taken by Jack, and he'd left too. Her few liasons with him had marked her out as one of the Navy's main targets, meaning she was just as famous as him now. Huh. The pirate lass picked up a rum bottle and swigged from it. She wasn't a hundred percent she wanted to be known as 'Jack Sparrows woman/partner' as the Wanted posters declared. Sure, she'd been with Jack, but she wasn't anyones woman! Ana was free.

Well, that's what she thought. For so long, Anamaria had been loved and adored by the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and she had loved him back with all her heart. Then he had to go and steal her ship, didn't he? Oh yeah, Jack always ruined things. Especially for Anamaria.

Captain Jack Sparrow sat upon the Pearl's deck, looking around with marvel at his new crew. Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, and so many other scallywags willing to join his crew. Jack's chocolate coloured eyes roamed around the ship, from the sails to the railing stopping any man from diving into the sea and to Davy Jones locker.

Jack had sunk the Jolly Mon, the ship he had stolen from Anamaria, and the need to get himself a new ship presented itself to him on a bright silver platter. In all honesty, he had expected to find his Anamaria on the crew to help get his ship back from that bloody Barbossa. Jack rolled his eyes and swaggered over to the edge of the ship, looking down into the sea. Where had Anamaria been? The last he remembered, he was sailing away on her ship while she stared after him in anger and fury. That had been one of the most difficult decisions of his life, leaving and taking her ship. Still, he was Captain Jack Sparrow! He had to be free. Jack knew how he'd raised Anamaria's 'Must be Caught' status within the Navy, just by her being with him. But Anamaria never got caught, right? It was in her nature, like it was in Tia Dalma's nature to be as cold and cruel as the sea. You never really knew with Ana, though. Jack looked up from the water, resolution on his face.

"Mr Gibbs! We have a need to visit Tortuga." Jack ordered, watching Gibbs scurry towards the wheel.

"Any reason, Captain?" Gibbs asked, quickly spinning the wheel and heading back in the direction they'd left behind.

"Aye, mr Gibbs. I have someone I left behind, most unceremoniously. I may have had, stirrings."

Jack replied, walking away and climbing up the rigging.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and continued sailing the ship. Jack was mad. He'd get them hung one day.

It was dark. The back streets were lit with a dim lamppost, illuminating the form of a dark skinned lass. The girl was walking with a sway in her step, influenced by alcohol. Anamaria staggered down the street, everything blurred. She walked a few steps, and tripped headlong into a stack of buckets. Damn. Ouch. Anamaria swore loudly, sitting up and rubbing her head. At least the fall had sobered her up a little.

Consequently, Anamaria's fall had alerted a red uniformed soldier sat on watch in the alcove of a front door. He was on guard, and wasn't really expecting any alerts tonight. That was until he heard the clash from outside and around the corner. The young lad jumped up and ran around to the side, where he got the shock of his life. A bloody pirate! The one they'd been looking for for so long! So, Norrington suggesting that they place a few guards in Tortuga had been a good idea after all! He'd found her!

While he was revelling, Anamaria had noticed the guard in front of her. She frowned and stood up, turning heel and running as fast as she could in her semi drunken state. Fighting was useless- she could barely see when drunk, let alone draw a sword!

The young officer, Jimmy, turned tail and ran after the pirate, raising his sword. When he was within striking range, the lad turned his sword and hit the back of Anamaria's head with the handle on his sword. Upon impact, Anamaria instantly fell to the ground, rolling over in the dirt, coming to a stop at the feet of another Navy soldier who had ran onto the scene.

"Good work, Jimmy. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous criminal," came the voice from above Ana's head. The voice of Commodore James Norrington.

_**AN: I've left Ana's Birthday alone now, it was dead ended. No one bothers reviewing. Review, please! Or I threaten to shoot a very savvy pirate next chapter. *runs away from screaming fangirls***_


	2. Jailed

_**AN: Okay, Jack isnt getting shot this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers. Review again! Theres a reason Anamaria cant take the alcohol. Normally she can. Thats a very important part of the story. Rock on!**_

The sun shone brightly through a barred window flooding the whole of the newly built Tortuga jail. The bright light bounced off the buttons on the guards' jackets, adding more light to the dim cells. Light seeped through an old, rusty cell, inhabited by a dark skinned girl, sleeping in pirate garb. She seemed peaceful, until a loud clanging from the cell door next to her woke her from a deep abyss of sleep. Groaning, Anamaria forced her eyes open, vowing to slap the Jesus out of whoever had woken her. The pirate looked around, her surroundings dawning on her sleep fogged mind. Stone walls. Guards in Navy uniforms outside. Jail? Oh, crap.

Anamaria buried her face in her hands as the memories of last night came back to her. Inwardly, she cursed herself for not fighting back or running. Usually, she was uncatchable, but her tolerance for rum seemed to have dropped all of a sudden. She was fine the last time she was in Tortuga, around five months ago. Pondering, Anamaria rested her head against the stone wall and watched a young officer opening her door with caution. The black haired lad threw a bowl of food and some water in, as if Anamaria was a dog. She scowled at him until he hastily backed out of the cell, and left to allow another guard to take his post.

Muttering swear words, Anamaria crawled over to the corner, and promptly threw up. Oh god. It felt like her throat was on fire. She put it down to the rum yesterday.

"Well, if it isnt Anamaria ," spoke a voice from the bars of Ana's cell. A pompous, snobby voice. Anamaria knew it. She turned and death stared Commodore James Norrington. The pirate had much hate for him.

"What?," Anamaria snapped, inwardly growling at the small know it all smirk on his face. Her hand snapped back and she slapped the stupid Commodore sound across the face. He glared at her, stepping back from the bars, then stalking away. Pompous get. Anamaria sniffed, heading back to her corner and curling there.

Elizabeth Swann was out in the Tortuga market, a classier area of the town. It was quiet, and the few stall sellers were selling their goods for even more money than they usually did. Elizabeth walked around in the hot sun, occasionally pausing to sniff a flower or two. The young woman walked, and stopped at a dark, unlit shop, full of fake spiders and cobwebs. The sign declared the shop to be 'Gulch's Witch Supplies'. Miss Swann wrinkled her nose in disgust- such things were below her. A sharp tap to her shoulder alerted Elizabeth's attention, and she turned around to spot a pale woman with long, shiny black hair. She had on a uniform of a simple black dress- obviously she worked in the store.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth asked, polite as always.

"You have a small task to fulfill, young lady. When mentioned, you shall find him at the docks, searching for his other." The dark haired woman replied, before turning and heading back into the shop. The lettering on the back of her dress depicted her name to be 'Zamira.'

What had she been on about? Elizabeth wondered, wandering through the town again. Maybe it was all mumbo jumbo supernatural stuff. Shrugging it off, Elizabeth caught sight of the back of an impressive figure, clad in a high status Navy uniforn and a white wig. The young woman tapped his back, and when he turned to face her, smiled.

"James! Its good to see you! What're you doing around here?," Elizabeth asked, politely beaming.

Commodore Norrington smiled grimly.

"I could ask the same of you. I'm helping to guard a high status prisoner in the new cells. With her, Sparrow should follow and we can catch him just like that."

Elizabeth swallowed, masking her instant worry. Who had he caught? She. A girl?

"Good plan, James. I have to go, shopping," Elizabeth replied, turning tail and hurrying back in the way she had come. The blonde walked down the street to the jail, wondering who the Navy had caught. Her attention was caught by a brown poster pinned to the wall above the jail, with a red X across it. It was a wanted poster, and the X meant that the person advertised was either caught or hung. Elizabeth pulled it down, and recognised the name immediately.

'Pirate lass known by the name of Anamaria. Known to have had a relationship with Captain Jack Sparrow.'

Oh lord. At least if Jack saw this he'd be proud of them putting his full title. But Ana? He was sure to come looking for her. Elizabeth frowned, remembering the young witch workers prophecy, the girl called Zamira. The docks. Of course! The man mentioned was Jack, and he'd be looking for Anamaria. Elizabeth rushed off, dropping the crumpled poster as she went.

_**AN: Done. Chapter three will deffo be here next week. So whats wrong with Anamaria? Hmmm.. Elizabeth's realised who's in the jail, and she's gonna go tell Jack, right? I'm leaving you here! Please review!**_


End file.
